I Will Always Be With You
by SiriusChick1
Summary: This is kind of like regular harry potter but its about Sirius and his girlfriend Marie. I suck at summaries.
1. Questions

This is based on Sirius and his girlfriend Marie. Takes place in their 3rd year.  
  
Disclaimer- I made up the character Marie, but nobody else.  
  
Chapter 1- Questions  
  
It was the first day of the new term, and as Marie Antoinette boarded the train, she desperately searched for somebody. She checked the bus 3 times before looking at her watch. 9:59. The Hogwarts Express would leave the station in a moment. She hoped that her boyfriend would come, she knew his situation. Suddenly, a voice from behind startled her.  
"Waiting for me?" said a tall, handsome boy. Marie smiled and said 'Of Course' before turning around. She came face to face with Sirius Black. He grabbed her and kissed her before she could even say hello. As the train started to move, he pointed to an empty compartment. "There?" he asked. They walked in and sat down.  
"So, how was your summer?" Marie asked. She knew the answer would be bad, but at least she cared.  
"Well, lets just say that, it was as good as it's gonna get." Sirius said thoughtfully. "I wished you were there."  
Marie kissed him on the cheek. "I wished I was with you." The next 45 minutes was full of miscellaneous chatter. Then the compartment door opened, and 2 guys walked in. Sirius' face lit up.  
"Hey. Long time no see!" Sirius said happily. Remus Lupin and James Potter had walked in. Marie, Sirius, Remus and James had all met in their first year. Marie weren't even sure that they saw her. She was right.  
"'Ello, James, Remus. Nice to see you again." She said. "James, how is Lily?"  
"Oh! Hello Marie! Lily is just fine. She actually said hi before being trampled by her friends." James rolled his eyes. "Sirius, you're lucky. You have a girl that actually holds a decent conversation with you."  
"Hello Marie. Ready for the school year? I can't wait to see our best bud Severus!" Remus was being sarcastic.  
"Hey, leave Snape alone." Marie gave the boys an innocent look. "He's kind of sexy when he's not being a total jerk." The boys all laughed, and so did Marie. She loved seeing them happy.  
The rest of the ride was filled with chatter. But she noticed something particularly strange. They called each other weird nicknames. Moony, Padfoot, Prongs? What did they mean?  
"Why do you all have weird nicknames?" Marie asked the boys. The compartment fell silent. 


	2. Answers

"It's a long story." Remus said quietly.  
"I am listening." Marie said stubbornly.  
"Ri, come off it!" Sirius exclaimed. Ri was Sirius' nickname for her.  
  
"Fine. I just wanted to know, but I will bug you all year if you don't tell me. So you can tell me now." Marie was really curious. It made Sirius so upset. After a few minutes of silence, Sirius finally gave in.  
"Ok, Ok. James, you start." Sirius said regretfully. James scoffed and started to talk.  
"Long story short: we are animagi. I am a stag, Remus is a werewolf and Sirius is a dog." James finished with a gasp. "But you wouldn't be telling anyone this, would you?"  
Marie looked in amazement. "Oh my gosh! Of course not! That is so cool! How did you become animagi?"  
"It started with good old Moony. I'll let him explain." Sirius looked at Remus once finished talking.  
"Well, I was bitten. That's mostly all I can tell you about me. Now these two, they are a different story. They aren't natural animagi. They were made. The became animagi because of me." Remus got quieter as he finished.  
"Can I become one?" Marie asked, "Please?"  
"No. I wont let you." Sirius said quietly. "Too risky. I won't let you do it."  
There was no more time for discussion. They were getting off the train. The Great Hall was filled with chatter, and couldn't talk until they got to the common room. They found 4 chairs in the corner.  
"Do you really want to be like us? It's terribly different from a normal life." Sirius asked Marie.  
"Of course. Plus, we could hang out more together, all of us." Marie replied. "Well, I'm beat, I'm going to bed." She walked away from them as they sat discussing the issue.  
Later that night, the girls' dormitories door squeaked open. A tall figure walked in and sat down on Marie's bed and whispered "Ri! Get up! I have something to tell you!" Marie looked up sleepily. She looked at the clock. 4:23.  
"What, Sirius?" Marie was still wanting to go back to sleep.  
"Get dressed and come to the common room." Sirius closed the door quietly. About 5 mins later, she came down. She didn't have the strength to ask where they were going. After taking a long passageway, they ended up in the Shrieking Shack.  
"Why are we here?" She asked curiously.  
"Well, this is where we hang out." Remus said to her thoughtfully.  
"Here. Drink this." Sirius had gone to the kitchen and brought back 2 potions. "This one is the best. You have to think of the animal you want to be. Think carefully. Now drink." After she drank the first potion, she was handed the second. She drank that and immediately felt nauseated. She sat down beside James and clutched her stomach. Then she was better. James started to change into his animal, the stag. Next was Remus, the werewolf. Sirius, the dog, was next. Finally, she thought hard about her animal and changed into a ginger cat. Marie was overjoyed. She was like her friends now.  
Once turned back, Sirius thought hard.  
"Welcome to the Marauders, Kitty." Marie blushed. She went up and kissed Sirius on the cheek. 


End file.
